Thorian Firemoon
Thorian Firemoon is a Kaldorei Druid and a rare surviving Druid of the Flame. Thorian is a man caught by the winds of fate and circumstance. Born in the cool Forests of Ashenvale, Thorian was raised by a Druidic father who taught his son the ways of the wilds. As a Druid of the Guardians of Hyjal, Thorian fought against the forces of the Twilight's Hammer and their fiery allies. Unfortunately, he served as just as promising a prospect for corruption by the rising heretical Druids of the Flame sect serving Ragnaros. Captured by his foes and taken into the Firelands, Thorian was infused by the primal element of flame and forcibly converted to their new order. After the deaths of Ragnaros and Deathwing, Thorian's enslavement was ended and regained his will and much of his sanity. Thorian was irrevocably altered by his ordeals however, and now seeks to turn his acquired talents upon the enemies of the Kaldorei. Appearance Thorian's appearance is startlingly young. Though an Elf of more than three thousand years, he seems to have the face of a pale youth with not twenty years of life behind him. His skin is an angry, burnt red coloration deviating from its original violet hues. Orange flames burn within his eyes. His once-green hair has become the color of burnt-out white ash that falls from his head in short lengths. Elemental runes of binding have been branded into his chest and arms, which glow with an unnatural heat. History Early life Thorian was born and raised in the cool forests of Ashenvale, raised alongside his brother Thoramyr by a father who had been a Druid like his father before him. Their father, Thoranal, had been a veteran member of the Cenarion Circle and under his tutelage, It did not take long for Thorian to grow interested in Druidism and the ways of the verdant, natural world. Upon reaching his age of majority, Thorian journeyed to Hyjal to visit Nordrassil and the Shrines of the Wild Gods, taking part in the Ceremonies within them. Joining the Cenarion Circle was an easy matter, and after expressing his heartfelt desire to learn, he bade a loving farewell to his mother and father and remained in Hyjal under the care of the Kaldorei Archdruids, learning from famous names such as Naralex, Glaidalis, and Staghelm. In his early two thousands, the War of the Shifting Sands began in Silithus, sparking the largest war in thousands of years. Thorian was reunited with his family as he and other Druids were called into service to defend the Kaldorei homelands. Thoramyr remained in northern Kalimdor with their Mother whilst Thorian traveled south with their father to partake in the battle. Thoranal would not return from the War, and their Mother was never quite the same following his death. Thorian took over Thoramyr's druidic training after the fact, leading to a close bond developing between the brothers. After many years training Thoramyr in Druidism, Thorian sought to become worthy of a place within the Guardians of Hyjal, the sacred Kaldorei defenders of the World Tree. He succeeded, and during the Cataclysm Thorian fought against the forces of the Twilight's Hammer and their fiery allies. Unfortunately, he served as just as promising a prospect for corruption by the rising heretical Druids of the Flame sect serving Ragnaros. Captured by his foes and taken into the Firelands, Thorian was infused by the primal element of flame and forcibly converted to their new order, fighting on the side of the apocalypse. Eventually, Ragnaros and his Draconic Master were slain by the mortal defenders of Azeroth, finally freeing Thorian from his servitude, but leaving him irrevocably altered by his experiances in the Firelands. Coming to grips with what he had done and what he had become, Thorian fled from the molten front, taking refuge deep into the recesses of the Firelands. He would remain in the Elemental Planes for years, staying away from the eyes of the vigilant Guardians of Hyjal, keeping a careful watch for signs of elemental resurgence. Thorian would remain in the Elemental planes until the Third invasion of the Burning Legion, where he entered the service of the new Firelord Smolderon, recently implemented by the Earthen Ring. Working with the Lords of fire and the Earthen Ring, Thorian fought quiet wars against the Demonic invaders and kept his head down. Since the Legion's downfall, the altered Night Elf has been returning to Azeroth more frequently, seeking to find some aspect of his people that will accept him for what he has become. The scars of the past run deep in Thorian however, leaving him with more than a few destructive tendencies. The Silver Circle After months of serving Smolderon the Firelord during the Legion invasion, the new Firelord mysteriously vanished from his throne in the Firelands. Without the elemental lord's backing, his position amidst the Earthen Ring became much less tenable. Even more so, Thorian had begun falling into depression at his fate, missing the company of his own kind. With cultists beginning to worship the old Firelord Ragnaros in Thorian's absence, the Druid made the decision to leave the Firelands behind for good and return to Azeroth to attempt to reintegrate into his people. The process was a difficult one right from the beginning, often needing to disguise himself simply to walk amongst mortal beings, needing to maintain a cautious distance from sensory magic. When traveling through Val'sharah one day, Thorian caught word of a gathering of Elves to the south in Azsuna. Not knowing what to expect or daring to hope, Thorian decided to attend when he learned that all elves were welcome. There, he discovered an order of Kaldorei calling themselves the Silver Circle, keepers of the Goddess's relics from an ancient time. These were highly puritan Elves, keeping to what Elune's light shone peacefully upon and avoiding the corrupt natures of the Illidari or the Undead, yet Thorian still found himself surprisingly making friends and bonding with these Elves quickly. However, Thorian had kept his new friends in the dark about his true nature. From the very beginning out of fear, he concealed his existence as a Druid of the Flame from the Silver Circle, fearing their rejection if they ever knew. Though he thought perhaps he should have trusted them more, the truth came out one day upon defending one of his friends from a Kvaldir attack, being forced to enter his Blazing druid forms in order to save them. From there, the number of people aware of his true nature grew until he decided to put it out there himself at once at a Council Glade meeting before anyone could accuse him of treachery. The reaction to his nature as a Druid of the Flame was widely stunning, but Elves whom he had befriended quickly came to his defense. In the end, it was determined that he would answer to the Wardens for his past allegiances, and would either walk away a free man, or not at all. Druid forms Blazing Cat Form This fiery variation of the basic Druid of the Claw shape is one of the first forms learned by Druids of the Flame. An adaptable form, the Blazing Cat embodies the rage of the Firelands manifested within physical form. When in such a shape, Thorian is faster, more balanced and more agile than a normal Kaldorei, and gains the strength and speed of a great cat as well, at the cost of dexterity, having to rely upon fangs and claws. Blazing Treant Form A somewhat unusual form for Druids of the flame. The Blazing Treant embodies the stubborn and persistent nature of fire to keep burning against all odds. Appearing as a blackened, immolated husk of a Treant, when in this form Thorian's Druidic abilities are amplified considerably, gaining powerful cauterizing flame techniques to heal his allies. Blazing Fire Hawk Form One of the more advanced forms learned by the Druids of the flame. The Fire Hawk is the standard flight form for Druids of the flame and it embodies the rising nature and freedom of flame. Using the Fire Hawk form, a Druid of the Flame can fly above the dense and superheated airspace of the Firelands and can fly freely regardless of heat or pressure in almost any environment. Blazing Scorpion Form The Fire Scorpion form is an advanced technique created by Archdruid of the Flame Fandral Staghelm and is the only Druid of the Flame form not based on an Azerothian animal. It serves as a general replacement for the standard Druid Bear Form. Rigid chitinous plates shield Thorian in this form, shielding him from damage and increasing his durability. Trivia * Auspiciously, Thorian's name was Firemoon even before his conversion to the flame. * Thorian fought at the second battle of the Broken Shore when Deliverance Point was established to push the Legion back into the Tomb of Sargeras. Category:Night Elf Category:Druids of the Flame Category:Druids Category:Characters